Solomon Richards
American |family = David Richards (Father) Ira Richards (Son) Rachel Richards (Mother) |affiliations = Richards Majestic Productions (Owner) Michael De Santa Devin Weston (formerly) |vehicles = |businesses = Film Producer |voice = Joel Rooks }} Solomon Richards is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V. Background Solomon Richards is a successful Vinewood film producer and the owner of Richards Majestic Productions since 1978, a film company he inherited from his father, classic Vinewood producer, David Richards. Solomon began his career as an associate producer on his father's movies, though he later began to produce his own and eventually gained fame through the late 70's and early 80's for making commercially successful but artistically mediocre movies, in sharp contrast with his father's critically acclaimed projects. He had a complicated work relationship with one of his father's lead starlets, Leonora Johnson, because she considered him a hack and refused to complete work on a film Solomon was producing, due to "artistic differences". This great dislike for Leonora eventually made Solomon one of the lead suspects for her murder (which in reality had been committed by Peter Dreyfuss), but he was never charged due to lack of evidence. By the time the game takes place, Solomon's studio has run into financial difficulty after the economic failure of some of his more recent productions. Tired of the movie business, Solomon seeks to recover his studio's prestige and successfully retire after making one final movie: Meltdown. Events of GTA V Solomon is introduced to Michael De Santa by their mutual contact, billionaire holdings investor Devin Weston, who is also a major shareholder in Richards' production company. Michael, a big fan of Solomon's work, agrees to help his idol complete his swan song picture. Solomon tells Michael that his lead actor, Milton McIlroy, and his director, Anton Beaudelaire, have left production after being persuaded to sign up with former gangster Rocco Pelosi's management firm and Rocco is trying to force Richards to pay him off to get his lead and his director back. Per Solomon's request, Michael tracks down and beats up Rocco to get him to back off and then successfully intimidates the two crew members into returning to the set. Some time later, Rocco and his partner, Gianni, break into Solomon's studio and assault him, trying to force him to pay them off. However, they get caught by Michael, who chases them out of the studio and eventually kills them both. Solomon manages to complete the film, but he gets betrayed by Weston, who decides to shut down the studio and the production in order to cash in on the insurance and so that he can sell the studio property and develop into luxury condos. Weston gives the analogue copy of the film to his attorney, Molly Schultz, as she leaves the city so that she can dispose of it, but Michael follows her to the airport and attempts to recover the film, scaring Molly (who believes Michael is trying to kill her) and causing her to accidentally get sucked into a jet engine. The film is left untouched and Michael manages to recover it, only to later discover that Solomon kept several digital copies that Michael wasn't aware of. Following the Molly incident, Solomon and Michael attend the premiere of Meltdown, but Michael misses it to save his family after Weston sent a platoon of his Merryweather soldiers to his home to kill them. Meltdown turns out to have mixed critical reception, but audiences love it and the film becomes the biggest box office hit of Solomon's career. Films produced *''Nelson in Naples'' (1968) *''High School!'' (1969) *''Rum Runner'' (1973) *''An American Divorce'' (1978) *''Vinewood Zombie'' (1981) *''Lions & Donkeys'' (1984) *''The Shoulder of Orion I'' *''The Shoulder of Orion II'' (1992) *''Arthur Penny's Sanitorium'' (1994) *''The Welshman'' *''Deep Inside'' *''Meltdown (2013)'' Mission appearances ;GTA V *Mr. Richards (Boss) *Minor Turbulence (Post-mission phone call) *Monkey Business (Post-mission phone call) *Fresh Meat (Post-mission phone call) *The Ballad of Rocco (Boss) *Reuniting the Family (Post-mission phone call) *Legal Trouble (Boss) *Meltdown (Boss) *Something Sensible / The Third Way (Post-mission phone call) Trivia * Michael De Santa can call Solomon after the completion of several missions. Solomon starts off every phone call with a quote from a movie of his, which then Michael will name the movie, and ask how Michael is doing or tell him how the production of a movie is doing. **If called after Minor Turbulence, Solomon asks Michael if he has gone to rehab, since he just disappeared from the city, Michael replies that he needed to leave Los Santos for a while. Solomon thanks Michael for making Anton and Milton cooperate with the movie, saying that both of them have been working without complaining, and also says that Michael's help is essential to finish the movie, which leaves Michael very happy. Michael finish the phonecall saying that he will try to visit the studio as soon as possible. **If called after after Monkey Business, he will use a phrase from the movie High School!, he also mentions that he is in Liberty City receiving a life time award. **If called after Meltdown, he will use a phrase from the movie Meltdown, Michael also mentions that working for Solomon was the best thing that ever happened in his life. **If called after Something Sensible, or The Third Way, he will use a phrase from the movie Arthur Penny's Sanitorium. He will also ask Michael if he knows anyone who can fund their next movie, because of the robbery at the Union Depository messed with their economy. Michael says that he knows the perfect guy, and invites Solomon for dinner so they can talk more about it. *Richards appears to be based on Gene Hackman's character Harry Zimm from the 1995 movie Get Shorty; both have a dusty office filled with movie memorabilia, produce mostly science-fiction and horror B-movies, and become involved with criminals. *Sometimes when switching to Michael, he might be a block away from his house arguing with a restaurant bouncer and saying: "I don't know him, I work with him!" ''or coming out saying: ''"Great lunch amigo!". this is a possible reference to Solomon. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Mission givers